warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Tautropfen
Hallo, willkommen auf meiner Diskussionsseite! Hier kannst du eine Nachricht hinterlassen oder dich an mich wenden, falls du eine Frage zum Wiki hast. Aber bitte beachtet: Fragen zum Thema, wann neue Vorlagen erscheinen, werden ignoriert! 20:04, 19. Jun. 2013 (UTC) *Archiv 1 *Archiv 2 *Archiv 3 Aussehensupdate Jaa, ich mal wieder mit einer CA-Frage ... also, ich habe gestern ein CA von Klops hochgeladen, LittleMew meinte aber, Klops brauche wegen einem Aussehensupdate (von dem ich schon gehört hab, aber nicht so ganz weiß, was da passieren soll) andere Versionen und ich solle da dich fragen, wie du sehen kannst. Jetzt wollte ich also wissen, welche Versionen er denn braucht? ^^ Danke im Vorraus und sorry, dass ich ständig mit diesen Fragen auftauche <-< 05:40, 17. Apr. 2019 (UTC) Referenzen Hallo, 2 kurze Fragen: 1. Bin gerade dabei den Artikel Pilzkralle so vollständig wie möglich zu machen. Sein Aufenthaltsort nach dem Tod ist ja der SternenClan. Allerdings ist dafür keine Ref vorhanden. Jetzt gibts aber https://warrior-cats.fandom.com/de/wiki/Datei:Mercy_Varga_-_StarClan.png, wo gesagt wird, dass alle die an der Seite der Clans gekämpft haben, im SternenClan sind. Kann man das als Ref verwenden, oder muss da explizit sein Name erwähnt werden? 2. Kann ich bei ihm auch die Abschnitte Lebenslauf und Beziehungen einfügen? MfG 11:32, 19. Apr. 2019 (UTC) :Erstmal danke für die Antwort. Klar füll ich das dann gleich aus. Kannst ja bei Gelegenheit mal bei Baum (WC) schauen, da hab ich beide Abschnitte geschrieben und dann siehst ja, wie ich das ungefähr machen würde. Mystery meinte, das passt so. Wenn du noch Verbesserungsvorschläge hättest, kannst du mir diese ja dann noch mitteilen^^. 04:36, 20. Apr. 2019 (UTC) Mentor von Birkenrinde :Bei Birkenrinde wird im Artikel ja kein Mentor aufgelistet, aber ich habe in Donner und Schatten eventuell was gefunden. Und zwar sagt Bernsteinpelz zu Tigerherz, ob er Löwengluts Training übernehmen kann, da Schneevogel krank ist. Danach sagt sie zu Fleckenpelz, dass er sein Training in nächster Zeit nur auf die Jagd beschränken soll, da viele Katzen krank sind.(S.330) Und dann sieht man Tigerherz und Fleckenpelz mit Löwenpfote und Birkenpfote aus dem Lager gehen.(S.337) Kann es daher vielleicht sein, dass Fleckenpelz der Mentor von Birkenpfote war? Wenn du das erlaubst, würde ich das gerne so ergänzen, mit der Referenz eben. : 17:29, 27. Apr. 2019 (UTC) Hi Tau Danke für die Info^^ Habe es eben bei der Ref ergänzt :) LG, Mohn 12:48, 7. Mai 2019 (UTC) Dateiendung Ich hab nur unabsichtlich png statt jpg hingeschrieben, die Datei hat die Endung jpg. Also hab ich nur die Endungen umgeschrieben, damit die Datei verlinkt wird. Warum dann nochmal hochladen, nur danit es png als Endung hat? Und warum ichs überhaupt eingefügt habe: Weil ja dadurch gesagt wird, dass sie vielleicht von Dunkelschweif getötet wurden, ich probier grade, ob ich Kate dazu bringen kann, ob sie mir das auch so exakt bestätigt. Aber sie antwortet ja immer nur 1x täglich ca. um 9:00 xD 09:45, 10. Mai 2019 (UTC) :Dann sollen wir es bei Fehler einfügen? Ist ja eigentlich ein Statement von Kate, welches eine falsche Aussage beinhaltet. Dann dürfte es weniger verwirrend sein. Danach kann man ja warten, ob Kate ihre Aussage korrigiert oder nix mehr dazu sagt^^. 10:20, 10. Mai 2019 (UTC) Problen Hallo, ich habe ein Problem, ich wollte ein Bild in der Zeichenspiel-Diskussion hochladen, aber es hat nicht funktoniert. Ich habe auf bild hinzufügen geklickt, habe mein Bild ausgewählt und dann abgeschickt. was war dass Problem? Mondflug (Diskussion) 19:53, 29. Mai 2019 (UTC) Hallo liebe Tautropfen! Dürfte ich bitte das CA von Falkenflügel machen? Da bei ihm keine Felllängebeshcreibung steht würde ich ihn lang ode rkurzhaar machen. Lg Bluttatze You may die, but you are always in my heart 09:32, 31. Mai 2019 (UTC) Danke Tautropfen für deine Rückmeldung You may die, but you are always in my heart 18:19, 31. Mai 2019 (UTC) Spiel Hallo Tautropfen! Ich würde gerne einen Spielethreath erstellen. Das Spiel heißt "Würdest du eher?" und geht so: User 1: Würdest du eher Millie anschreien oder Wurzellicht bekämpfen? User 2: Millie anschreien. Würdest du eher Wieselpfote oder Wolkenschweif sterben lassen? Und dann so weiter. LG Schwarzsprenkel Schwarzsprenkel (Diskussion) 15:49, 10. Jun. 2019 (UTC) Schwarzsterns CA Hi Tau! Ich hab mal so bei den CAs rumgestöbert und bei Schwarzsterns CA als Schüler bei dem einen Hinterbein festgestellt, dass dort diese 3 Kratzer (wie bei den anderen CAs von Schwarzstern) fehlen. Allerdings weiß ich jetzt nicht, ob er diese 3 Kratzer als Schüler oder als Krieger bekommen hat (also wenn er sie als Krieger bekommen hat, würde das Schüler CA stimmen). Aber (ich habe seinen Artikel durchgelesen, vielleicht habe ich etwas übersehen) ich konnte nichts finden, was ein "Beweis" sein könnte ob er die Kratzer als Schüler/Krieger gekriegt hat. Lg --Schwarzsprenkel (Diskussion) 09:15, 16. Jun. 2019 (UTC) Hinweis zu Feuersterns Mission Hallo liebe Tautropfen! Da die Seite "Feuersterns Mission" und "Blausterns Prophezeiung" ja geschützt wurden, dachte ich, ich übermittle dir hiermit mal die Hinweise. Auf der Seite www.warriorcats.com wird auf dem neuesten Tweet gesagt, dass Feuersterns Mission und Blausterns Prophezeiung ja ein neues Cover bekommen (was sie logischerweise gleich in den Tweet hinzugefügt haben). Ich dachte dass wäre für die Covergallerie ganz hilfreich. Lg Froschpfote Froschpfote (Diskussion) 13:20, 14. Jul. 2019 (UTC) Re: Signaturen Hallo Tautropfen! Ich werde es mir beim nächsten Mal merken, danke. Ich werde es gleich in der Siggi verbessern. Lg Frog-Sometimes you will fade away into the sky, but you will always be with us 14:56, 15. Jul. 2019 (UTC) Referenzen Hey Tautropfen, ich bin relativ neu hier im Wiki, allerdings anonym weil man sich ja leider erst ab 16 registrieren kann. Bis jetzt habe ich nur Kapitelnotizen bearbeitet, gestern hab ich mich dann an einer einzelnen Kapitelseite versucht, wo man ja Quellen angeben muss. Ich hab mir die Hilfeseite dazu durchgelesen, es aber immer noch nicht hinbekommen. Meine Frage: Bin ich einfach zu dumm oder kann man das nur machen, wenn man angemeldet ist und einen speziellen Editor benutzt? Ich wollte trotzdem Quellen angeben und habe die Seitenzahlen dann in Klammern hinter die Namen geschrieben, der Artikel ist Sonnenaufgang/Kapitel 2. 2001:16B8:2E8B:DC00:C838:73B2:AC3:4D9F 12:10, 31. Aug. 2019 (UTC) Efeuschatten (bin wie gesagt anonym) :Hallo Efeuschatten! :Erstmal cool, dass jemand am Wiki mithelfen will, das ist immer gern gesehen :D Was deine Frage angeht: Ich gehe mal davon aus, du hast dafür den Visual Editor benutzt (das heißt, du bist einfach nur auf "Bearbeiten" gegangen), richtig? Es gibt hier nämlich drei Bearbeitungseditoren, und mit allen kann man theoretisch zwar auch alles machen, allerdings ist die Quellcode-Ansicht dafür am besten geeignet, weil man mit ihr am wenigsten Gefahr läuft, aus versehen irgendwelchen Code-Salat hinzuzufügen. Auf die Code-Ansicht kannst du zugreifen, indem du beim Bearbeiten-Knopf auf den Pfeil drückst - dann werden nach unten ein paar weitere Optionen ausgeklappt, darunter auf der "Klassische Editor". Den wählst du an und dann wechselst du oben in die "Code"-Ansicht (siehe das rot eingekreiste im Screenshot unten) 700px :Da ich mir nicht sicher bin, welche Hilfeseiten genau du dir angeschaut hast, spreche ich einfach mal beides an: hier ist eine Übersicht von Formatierungen, die du in der Code-Ansicht zu sehen bekommen wirst. Da wird im Prinzip erklärt, wie man Überschriften erstellt, kursiv schreibt, usw. Hier hingegen ist der Guide zu den Referenzen hier im Wiki. Er ist zwar noch nicht fertig, das Wichtigste ist aber schon darin notiert. :Ich würde dir gerne besser helfen, aber dafür bräuchte ich konkretere Fragen oder Probleme, die du bei den Referenzen hattest, da ich ansonsten einfach nur wiederholen würde, was sowieso schon im zweiten Link zum Guide steht. Wenn du mir also genauer sagen könntest, wo genau das Problem liegt/was du ausprobiert hast und dann nicht funktionierte, kann ich dir denke ich besser helfen ^^ 13:16, 31. Aug. 2019 (UTC) : :Danke für deine Hilfe! Ja, es lag tatsächlich am Editor, meine anderen Fragen haben sich dann geklärt, als ich die Codeansicht von einem anderen Kapitel als Hilfe angeschaut habe :D :2001:16B8:2E40:5C00:C8B3:CD4F:C5C5:B9BA 11:21, 1. Sep. 2019 (UTC) Efeuschatten ::Super :D Falls du doch noch Fragen haben solltest, kannst du die natürlich trotzdem noch stellen. Ist echt schade, dass der mehr als schlechte Visual Editor standardmäßig eingestellt ist (wenn Leute damit bearbeiten, führt oft zu unerwünschten und unabsichtlichen, aber leider auch unvermeidbaren Verschiebungen im Seitenaufbau). Aber na ja, das können wir ja leider auch nicht ändern ^^ 14:19, 1. Sep. 2019 (UTC) Persönlichkeiten Hallo Tautropfen! Ich weiß du hast viel um die Ohren, aber wie wäre es wenn man bei den Katzen von WaCa Persönlichkeiten zuschreibt? Lg 13:00, 9. Nov. 2019 (UTC) Danke, Tautropfen. 14:10, 9. Nov. 2019 (UTC) ---- Hallo hier ist Falmara25 Habe Fragen an dich und zwar wie darf ich eine Diskussion im Warrior Cats starten und worauf muss ich dann achten?. Character Arts des Wikis auf Wattpad Ich hab gerade auf Wattpad ein WaCa Sternzeichen Buch gelesen und bin dabei auf dieses Kapitel gestoßen. https://www.wattpad.com/650559279-warriorcats-das-sternzeichenbuch-part-xxi-aussehen das sind die Charakter Arts vom Wiki es steht sogar an wo die her sind. Ich dachte ich melde es mal. 21:15, 15. Nov. 2019 (UTC) Fehler im Bücherregal? Hallo Tautropfen, ich wollte dich nur mal darauf hinweisen, dass bei deinem Bücherregal (also das mit den Rückencovern) sowohl Geißels Rache als auch Der WolkenClan in Gefahr nicht richtig auf den Regalbrettern stehen und viel zu groß bzw. zu klein sind. Falls du das schon weißt und nur noch keine Zeit hattest, es zu ändern oder das irgendeinen Sinn hat, (Ist Geißels Rache sonst vllt zu dünn zum Anklicken? Auch wenn das ja auch nicht dünner als die Short Adventures ist...) tuts mir leid. ^^ Und vielen Dank nochmal für deine Hilfe vor ein paar Monaten, ich hab mich glaube ich ein kleines bisschen in die Code-Ansicht verliebt xD. 2001:16B8:2E92:3300:E8DA:41E6:2B26:60A1 16:26, 26. Nov. 2019 (UTC) Efeuschatten :Hey, :Ja das mit dem Bücherregal weiß ich, das liegt daran, weil die Positionen wohl an die Erscheinugnsdaten im Deutschen gebunden sind (und wenn da was aus der Reihe tanzt, spackt es ein bisschen ab). Mir ist die englische Erscheinungsreihenfolge aber lieber, daher hab ich das so gelassen ^^ Edit: ah, das ist gut mit der Code-Ansicht, denn damit kann man so viel mehr machen find ich :3 18:42, 26. Nov. 2019 (UTC)